


In the backseat

by sherllycolmpels



Series: In The Backseat of Your Car [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Squeezing, Blowjobs, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Even isnt doing any better himself, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Kisses, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Even Bech Naesheim in Chapter 2, POV Isak Valtersen in Chapter 1, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Suits, Tie Kink, and impatient, handjobs, isak is horny, sorta?, thighs kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherllycolmpels/pseuds/sherllycolmpels
Summary: It takes Even a few moments to see what Isak is doing, but when he sees, he has a really hard time looking at the road in front of them.*Even and Isak are doing this in the backseat of Even's car.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavoon/gifts).



> So... This is ain't beta'd, and I didn't check it over and it's 3 am ^^"  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it <3

Gosh, Isak doesn't remember himself being _that_ horny before. They are right after a dinner with Even's parents at a fancy restaurant somewhere Isak's mind has totally forgotten at this moment because Isak is just too damn horny to think properly. He is so damn horny that it hurts.

Because Even is wearing a fucking suit. Well, for the record, both of them are wearing suits, but that isn't the purpose of this thought trail. The purpose of this thought trail is that Even looks fucking hot in his fucking suit and Isak had a fucking boner all the dinner long. It didn't help that since they put those cursed suits on, they haven't done anything dirty, because Even wanted the both of them to look fine in them in front of his parents, while all Isak wanted was to release that tension in his pants from the moment he saw Even wearing his damned suit. 

What also didn't help is Even's hand on Isak's knee almost all the evening long, burning through his fancy suit pants, making him to sport this fucking boner none-stop, because even when he didn't look towards Even he was constantly aware to how close Even was.

What also didn't help is that everything that Isak wanted along the dinner was to drag Even into the toilets, tie his big hands behind his back with his fucking tie and push him to his knees, so his pretty full lips would wrap around Isak's hardness, while Isak's hands are in his hair, pushing him along his length... Isak was so desperate that he actually exuded himself into the toilets in one point, thinking to himself that if Even wouldn't take care of him, he would take care of himself, but Even knew him way too well.

 

So Isak was back to the table without taking care of himself, because he knew Even would know, and it felt a bit less bad sporting this boner while Even was sporting one as well. 

Right after they parted from Even's parents, and went towards Even's car in the parking lot, Isak tried to lure him right there and then, but although Even's big blue eyes turned black - as his pupils were the only thing Isak could see when he stared into Even's eyes as he softly but surely slang himself and grid against Even's thigh - Even only nibbled his hear in return, then licked a wet stripe right behind his ear and softly murmured in a low voice "when we get home". 

So that's how now Isak found himself sited in the passenger seat, while Even is driving, sporting the same huge heavy boner and pulling the poutiset pout he can master on his face, his hands are crossed in front of his body in a silence protest to Even not giving in to his own boner.  

"Evennnnn...."

"What, baby?"

"I need you" Isak pouts

"You have me right here and now, baby, I'm not going anywhere" Even laces their hands together and pulls their laced hands to his mouth, planting soft kisses on Isak's.

"I need you inside me" Isak whines loudly, his pout still on and his hand burning from feeling Even's lips still resting against it.

"Oh, you will, baby, I'll make you feel so good when we'll be back home"

"I want us to fuck" Isak states

"I know, baby, I want us to fuck too"

"I want you to make love to me" Isak says as a last resort, knowing how those words can affect Even, wanting to affect Even that much. And Even's lower lip indeed shivers a bit at that, a tiny smile is slowly but surely decorating his beautiful face. 

"Jesus, Isak, you're the most impatient person I know. Just wait till we get home"

"No, but babyyyy..."

"Just wait till we get home, love" Even says with a smirk, but also with finality in his voice, as he leaves Isak's hand and focuses on the road entirely.

And, just like that, an idea is formed in Isak's hormone clouded mind. Because, if Even isn't having a hard enough time not touching him right then and there, Isak is going to give him a harder time to resist, because - How can Even resist Isak? How dare Even resist Isak? Home? Their home is way too far away for Isak to wait!

It takes Even a few moments to see what Isak is doing, but when he sees, he has a really hard time looking at the road in front of them.

"Isak, baby, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm" was all Isak says in return, his hand is pushed into his open experience pants, and it lazily strokes his groin, his head laying on the backrest. Finally, fucking finally.

"Baby?"

"I... Hmmm... I decided that I can't wait home, and if... oh gosh... if you don't want to please me, I'll please myself..." Isak says as his penis is finally popped out his pants into the air, his right hand slowly girding up and down his length, sending the sweetest shivers down his body. 

"Isak, you ain't being fair..."

"This is the fairest thing, Ev, I'm so hard it hurts"

"Baby, I can't drive like that" Even murmurs, his eyes passing back and forth between the road in front of them and Isak's groin. 

"Then fucking do something about it, oh fuck" Isak says as he pulls on his penis once again. It feels so good, so damn good. 

"Ugh" is all Even murmurs before his right hand joins Isak's, pulling at Isak's dick lazily. His head his solely on the road at the moment, but his left hand is holding the wheel way too tight and he's biting his lower lip, as if he's trying to muffle muffles from coming out his mouth. 

"Gosh" is passing through Even's lips as Isak sends his left hand between Even's legs, just hanging there, but being felt on Even's hard dick nonetheless. 

"You're going to get both of us killed" he murmurs, and he looks torn between pushing Isak's hand away and pulling it harder against his warm penis.

"Says the man behind the heel" Isak tells him back between whimpers.

And suddenly the car is stopped, and Even pulls up the arm-brakes, closes the front lights and in a second he is out of his seat-belt and his tongue is deep in Isak's throat, both of them moaning into the kiss as their hands keep on moving on each others' dicks. 

"Fuck, you drive me mad" Even mumbles into his mouth, his lips trailing kisses down Isak's throat and stopping on a very sensitive spot, sucking on it eagerly until Isak is nearly shouting, nearly coming right then and there on the spot. 

"Pull it in and go to the backseat" Even tells him

"But..."

"No buts, Isak, if I'm taking care of you, I'm doing it right" Even says while he stills the engine and pulls his door open, gets out and shuts it before Isak can say anything else. Isak is quickly pulling his dick inside his pants, and right as he finishes his door is opened by Even, who pulls him out of the car and shuts the door behind him. He pushes Isak right back on this closed door, his hands travelling on Isak's back, his groin is girding against Isak's tight, and he's whimpering onto Isak's mouth between airy kisses.

When Even pushes himself off Isak's body, Isak is taking advantage to turn them around, and quickly pulls Even up and onto the hood. He settles himself between Even's legs as his right hand pulls at Even's hair while his left hand pulls at Even's thigh.

"Fuck, baby, you look so damn good" Isak roars as both his hands stumble to loosen Even's tie and Even is pulling him closer by Isak's butt, his hands squeezing Isak's ass cheeks.

"I want you so damn much, baby" Isak says between heated kisses.

"Backseat, just... Get us into the backseat and I'm all yours" Even says, and that seems to do the job as Isak lifts him from his butt off the hood and walks with him in his arms to one of the backseat's doors, Even's right hand is already there on the handle, impatiently pulling on it to open the door. 

As he finally succeeds, Isak all but throws him onto the sit and throws himself in the car right after him, slamming the door right behind him. 

And just like that their tongues are in each others throats, and it seems as if they're only now breathing. Their hands are pulling on the clothes of each others' suits, their suits jackets are quickly removed and thrown towards the front-seats. 

Isak is pulling Even's shirt first, and his lips are immediately on Even's sensitive right nipple, sucking and lightly biting, while Even's whimpers and cries are coming out of his lips, as his hands still fight with the buttons on Isak's shirt. And just like that Isak's hands are opening Even's pants, his right hand is pushing inside to pull at Even's aching cock, and Even is biting his lower lip so hard that he's afraid there's going to be blood on it solely from this.

As Even finally manages to push Isak's shirt down his arms, Isak already left a trail of hickies down Even's chest, and his mouth is leaving more marks on Even's neck, right under the tie which is still somehow around Even's throat. His right hand is still down Even's pants, now massaging Even's balls. 

Even is pulling the tie above his head, and his hands quickly catch Isak's hands together, to Isak's great protest, bringing them back together above his head and wrapping the tie around them, while Isak's tongue and lips and teeth still busy on Even's neck. As Even ends to tie Isak's hands, he lightly pushes Isak's back back, until he hits the seats, and just like that he's looming above him, planting soft feather kisses down Isak's neck. 

"Let me take care of you" Even murmurs onto Isak's neck as his kisses are trailing down to Isak's chest, his right hand playing with Isak's hair while the other opens Isak's pants again achingly slow.

Even pulls Isak's pants and underwear together down his legs, only enough that his dick is out and his butt is feeling the cold leather below it, and Isak whimpers loudly as Even is only looking at the precum which is trailing down his dick. Even's fingertip is lightly whipping it off, and then Even licks his fingertip clean, hollowing his cheeks as he's pulling his finger all the way into his mouth. He pulls his hand out, with a pop wet sound, and he smirks at Isak who shudders.

"Hm, what should I do to you?" Even is trailing his wet fingertip along Isak's naked chest, twisting his nipples cheekily as he passes them with a smirk.

"Your mouth" Isak chocks up with a cry. He's so horny, so damn horny, and Even is teasing him, pulling at his nipples and  planting chaste kisses down his neck and chest. 

"Hmm, what about it baby?" Even asks when he looks up to Isak's face, then he bites Isak's stomach and Isak is whimpering loudly, his body is bolting up from the sit, his dick is rubbing against Even's naked stomach in search for relief, but it's just not enough.

"I need it around my... huhhh... my dick, please, baby, please..." Isak cries out as Even's hands trail on his hips, his touch is warm and soft but just not enough.

"Hm, yeah?" Even asks while rising his eyebrows - "I will, but you'll have to be quiet for me" Even asks, his tongue flickering on Isak's right nipple, leaving it wet and cold in the air.

"Please, yes, I'll do anything, please, Even, huhhhh..."

And Isak cries out as Even wraps his lush lips around his dick and all but swallows him to the base in one go. And Isak can't help but shouting, because he's been thinking about it all evening and finally, fucking finally. 

But then Even is pulling out, and Isak wants to push his head right back, but his hands are apparently tied to the door's handle and he fucking can't. And Isak is so frustrated at this point that there are tears gathering in his eyes, and Even is looking at his face for one second, before he takes pity on him and starts to plant open mouthed kisses on Isak's cock.

"I really need you to be quiet, baby" Even murmurs as he licks long stripes down and up Isak's cock, and Isak just can't shut up, waiting for those full lips to be on him for so damn long. 

Even is reaching for his face, his hand is carding Isak's cheek softly, before his finger tips are on Isak's lips, and Isak opens them up obediently, pulling Even's fingers in, wetting them and whimpering around them.

Even is looking up at him - his head is between Isak's legs, which are bent and thrown on Even's shoulders and his lips are now trailing wet open mouthed kisses up and down Isak's length. Even is looking at him with so much love that Isak needs to stop himself really hard not to come on the spot, solely because of that. 

And Even is getting his hand out of Isak's mouth, and quickly pulls the other one in, while his wet fingers trail down Isak's body and his mouth is finally closing around Isak's cock again. And Isak is crying, his whimpers are muffled thanks to the fingers in his mouth, as Even's other hand is right there on his asshole, Even's wet fingers right there on the entrance, breaching it slightly open and one finger is quickly deep down, moving up and down with the movements of Even's head. 

And it's barely too much, it's overwhelming, and soon there's another finger in his hole, joining the first one as Even's mouth keeps on working on Isak's cock, and Isak thinks he's about to explode. And then he actually explodes right into Even's throat as Even is finally brushing against that spot inside him, which makes him see stars. And Isak can't help the tears that trail down his cheeks, as Even swallows down everything that he gives him, and he keeps on sucking him clean until Isak is whining from over sensitivity and his dick is loosening inside of Even's mouth. 

Even is now slurped on him, his head on Isak's stomach and his breathing is swallow and slow. He's soon trailing dry soft kisses on Isak's stomach with one of his hands on Isak's hip - The other one playing with Isak's hair. Then he pushes himself up Isak's body and he kisses him slowly and softly, his hands loosen the tie around Isak's wrists, and then whipping the tears from his cheeks. And Isak is nearly purring at Even's soft touches, his head is leaning back against Even's soft hands, his lips are pouty, silently begging to be kissed, and Even complies to every silent plea tenderly and with so much love that Isak's heart is about to burst out his chest.  

"Did you like it, baby?" Even asks him quietly, while Isak's hands are in his hair, pulling lightly.

"Hmmm" Isak is nodding, and pulling Even's face down for another soft lazy kiss.

"Wait, let me return the favor" Isak bolts into action, his right hand leaving Even's hair and start to trail down before Even tries to stop him.

"There's no need" Even whispers

"What? Of course there is! Baby, I want to please you, too, I want to..." and Isak's hand reaches Even's cock to discover it's already loose and that his pants and underwear are wrecked, completely wet and stinky.

Isak's eyebrows are furrowed up in confusion - "when did you...?"

"I didn't" Even breaths out as he cuts him off, his cheeks are coloured in the most beautiful shade of red - "I came untouched "

And if Isak is pulling him down for another set of make out, until both of them are hard again, it's none of his fault. 

*

They quickly pull their wrinkled shirts on again and pull out of the backseat, snickering and giggling while they kiss and hug until they reach the passenger's door again.

"Hmmm, I love you so much" Isak mumbles against Even's lips.

"I love you too, baby" Even tells him back and pulls the door open for him. 

As Isak is sited on his seat, again, he finally looks at the surrounding around him. They were in an abounded parking lot in the middle of nowhere.

"We're in a parking lot" Isak stated the obvious

"Well, duh... Did you think I just stopped in the middle of the road?" Even answers him cheekily with a raise of his eyebrows 

"Shut up, I was so damn horny, I couldn't see anything but you" Isak says as his cheeks are flaming

"You're always all that I can see, baby" Even says as he starts the engine and pulls out the parking lot. And if Isak is blushing even more, nobody has to know - It's dark, anyways. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want, baby?” Isak asks as his right hand travels down Even’s body and stops on his hip to squeeze it tightly.
> 
> “I… oh my god… I want...” Even chokes out as Isak wets his lips, his hand travels down further to squeeze Even’s left ass cheek.
> 
> “Do you want me to make love to you?”
> 
> *  
> Isak returns the favor, as asked by the lovely [@Missyourrr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr)  
> *  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall for the kudos, comments and bookmarks after the 1st chapter! They made me so so happy <3 I hope yall are going to love this, as well xx
> 
> I didn't plan to write another chapter, tbh, but I couldn't stop myself after being asked to, so... Here it is?

Even doesn’t remember how they reached their apartment door, up all the four floors. They were passionately kissing all the way up, Isak was pulling at his hair teasingly, his tongue deep in Even’s throat and all Even could feel is Isak. _Isak, Isak, Isak_ … His hands pulling, his teeth grazing against Even’s lower lip, his hands, his fucking hands everywhere…

Even is trying to find the door’s keys in his pants’ pockets, his hands trembling as Isak kisses and bites his neck, his arms hugging Even from behind, pulling Even’s ass against Isak’s hardness, his pelvis is grinding against Even’s asshole through the pants and Even’s breathing is stuttering. Fucking hell.

“Isak...” he cries out and leaning his head backwards, while Isak takes advantage on the new angle, his teeth biting and his tongue licking Even’s exposed neck.

“Shhh...” Isak’s lips reach Even’s right ear and he bites the sensitive spot right behind it - “Open the door and let me take care of you”. Isak then gives another hard thrust against Even’s hole, his right hand twinks Even’s nipple through the thin shirt while his left hand keeps Even’s hips in place, and Even’s breaths are short and loud, the precum is wetting his underwear.  

Somehow, Even is able to put the key into the cursed door hole, and he pushes the door open, both of them stumble inside and Isak is soon slamming the door behind them with his foot, his hands never leave Even’s body, his mouth is barely leaving Even’s warm skin as well.

They’re in the kitchen and Isak is pushing Even against the bathroom’s closed door, his hands are pushing Even’s hands up, forcing them to stay on the wall. He laces their fingers as he slums his tongue once again into Even’s mouth, wetly exploring, devouring Even as if he was the only air Isak needs.

“Fucking hell, you’re so hot baby” Isak is biting his lower lip as he looks into Even’s eyes. He takes both of Even’s wrists and pulls them together in his left hand, binding them above Even’s hand and his right hand is forcefully pulling at Even’s shirt collar. Its’ buttons are popping out under the pressure and whimpers are leaving Even’s lips, his hips are searching for leverage, for some sweet pressure, but Isak’s lower body is too far away from his, and Isak is limiting his body movements by laying his covered chest on Even’s naked one.

“I want you so much” Isak whispers into Even’s neck between bites, his right hand is now in Even’s hair pulling it aside so Isak gets to all of Even’s sensitive spots.

“Please, huh, please...” Even cries out as Isak leaves another hickey on his neck, and lick it with his warm tongue right afterwards.

“What do you want, baby?” Isak asks as his right hand travels down Even’s body and stops on his hip to squeeze it tightly.

“I… oh my god… I want...” Even chokes out as Isak wets his lips, his hand travels down further to squeeze Even’s left ass cheek.

“Do you want me to make love to you?”

And Even almost comes on the spot. Isak’s eyes are black and full of desire, his right’s hand fingertip is pushing against Even’s asshole through his expensive suit pants, and all Even can manage is a broken cry before he nods quickly. Isak packs his lips softly before he lets go of Even’s wrists to fall to his knees before him, his hands are quickly on Even’s hipbones, grounding him in place.

“Pull your zipper open for me, baby” Isak asks him with a soft kiss on it, and Even obligates immediately, and he pushes the trousers down, his underwear is still on. And Isak’s head is soon leaning on his penis through Even's boxers’ material, he breaths the smell in as he nudges his face against Even’s penis through the material.

“Gosh, Ev, you smell so good...” he roars - “You smell like sex” he continues, and soon he mouths Even’s dick through the boxers, licks it and gives it open mouth kisses while he's moaning, and Even is stuttering above him, his hands go right into Isak’s golden curls, pulling Isak’s head closer, little whines get out his full lips.

“Isak...” he begs, and it seems to make the work, as Isak is now pulling his boxers down his legs achingly slow, leaving soft, wet kisses down his inner thighs, accompanied with soft nibbles and light bites here and there.  

“I want to make you feel at least half as good as you made me feel in the car, baby” Isak whispers into Even’s inner thighs as his head is moving back up Even’s legs, leaving a new trail of hickies along his legs, and the only thing which holds Even still standing is the cold wall behind his back and Isak’s strong grip on his hipbones.

And then Isak is finally leaning closer to his groin, and Even is tightening his hands in Isak’s curls, only to gasp in surprise when Isak wraps his lips around his balls. Isak’s eyes are darting upwards as he sucks and hums around Even’s balls, and Even is on the edge right then and there despite the fact that Isak didn’t touch his dick directly yet, his eyes locked on Isak as he moans around his balls, his moans are sending the sweetest vibrations and sensations all along Even’s body, and Even’s mouth is hanging open, low deep moans are leaving his lips uncontrollably.

“I’m… Fuck… I’m close...” he chokes out as tears are spilling down his cheeks, his hands are tight in Isak’s hair, but Isak is pushing back against them, to Even’s protest, his lips are leaving Even’s balls and his head is now fully turned to upwards towards Even’s. His hands are still gripping Even’s hipbones tight, so damn tight that Even is sure there are marks left on them.

“Wait me on the bed, baby” Isak asks him as he stands up to his feet, his hands reach up to cap Even’s neck and his lips are soon attached to Even’s in a soft dry kiss.

“Baby...” Even tries to protest before he is silenced by Isak’s lips once again.

“I don’t want any of us to come yet, and I have to take a moment to compose myself or I’ll come untouched with my fucking suit still on” Isak packs Even’s lips once again before he leans away from his body, his black from desire eyes not leaving Even’s.

Even pulls him towards him to another steamy kiss, shooting his tongue down Isak’s throat and throwing his hands into Isak’s hair to pull his pretty face closer before he lets him go.

“Fine...” he matters with still shuddering from desire lower lip, and he’s taking Isak’s hand into his and pulls him into their bedroom, then sits himself on the edge of their  bed and Isak stands right between his wide open naked legs, pulling on Even’s blue tie which is now tied around his neck while Even is opening Isak’s shirt buttons, having an awfully hard time because his hands are still shaking from desire.

And right as he’s finished with Isak’s shirt, pulling on it so it would fall down Isak’s muscular arms, Isak’s hands reach to his zipper, and with a wink he pulls it down slowly, right in front of Even’s face. Even can feel his mouth waters as Isak is pulling both his trousers and underwear in one go, and Even swallows loudly, his eyes are focused on Isak’s heavy hard dick which is right in front of his lips, and he licks his lips eagerly, hungrily, but Isak is palming himself in front of his face with his right hand, covering his dick with his precum, and his left hand is on Even’s shoulder, holding him in place.

“I...” Even mumbles, his lips are dry unlike the inside of his mouth, he wants to swallow Isak whole, he wants his dick in his mouth so badly…

“Can you bring me the lube, baby?” Isak asks between little whines, his legs are shaking and Even’s eyes shoot up, his eyebrows rise. He can barely move and he doesn’t understand why Isak wouldn’t let him swallow him to the base.

“This, huh… This is about you, Evy, not about me...” he whimpers as he continues to pull on his hard dick, the precum continues to flow down his hardness, and Even can see it leaving his dick’s base are traveling down Isak’s balls.

“Isak, baby...”

“The lube, please, let me pleasure you” Isak begs, his hand twisting around his heavy dick desperately, and Even complies. He turns around and crawls up their bed on his stomach, then reaches for their nightstand. As he pulls the lube out and about to turn around Isak sits himself on Even's ass, his dick is poking Even’s tailbone and Even shudders.

“Thanks baby” Isak leans forwards, takes the lube from Even’s hand and starts to wetly kiss Even’s back while Even’s can hear the lube bottle being opened, and right after that Isak is moaning in pleasure, his lips go down Even’s spine.

And before Even can turn around to look at his boy, he feels Isak’s wet hands separate his ass cheeks softly, and then Isak's wet hard cock is right there between them, not trying to breach him open, but only caught between Even’s cheeks as Isak is rubbing it up and down slowly, his upper body is draped on Even’s and his hand is pulling Even’s hair to turn Even’s face around, and quickly Even is crying into their kiss, his own hard dick is rubbed onto their matters as Isak’s rubs his own between his cheeks, Isak’s right hand is holding Even’s hair while his mouth is open and Even fucks his tongue into Isak’s open mouth in the same rate as Isak’s movements.

And suddenly Isak’s dick isn’t there and his mouth is leaving Even’s, while Even is growling in protest. Isak’s right arm is in the middle of Even’s back, holding him down on the matters, and his mouth is now traveling quickly down until it bites the small of his back.

And then Even can feel Isak’s wet left hand squeezing his ass cheek before Isak is leaning down to kiss Even’s ass cheeks wetly, biting and licking and probably leaving more hickies on the skin there. And then he moves Even’s left ass cheek aside and Even can feel his heart stopping for a moment and his breathing is quiet before he screams into the pillow as Isak’s tongue is right _there_ , teasing right at his entrance, and Even is crying out and whimpering and moaning, a string of pleas, accompanied with broken shouts of Isak’s name are leaving his throat, and Isak is moaning as well, his tongue never leaving Even’s entrance until it is branching him open and then his tongue is deep down there, fucking Even into fully and loudly crying, the world around him is spinning and his tears are blurring his surrounding as a finger from Isak’s right hand is accompanying his tongue inside his hole, a second is soon to be added. And Isak is moaning as he fucks him with his tongue between two of his fingers, his mouth once in awhile sucks Even’s entrance eagerly.

“Please, Isak, oh my gosh, please fuck me” Even cries loudly, the tears don’t cease to fall down his cheeks and he’s lost, all he can feel is Isak, all he wants is Isak. And Isak’s mouth and hand are moved from his hole, only to be quickly replaced with Isak’s dick, which his heavily nudging against Even’s entrance before he can even whine in protest for the lost.

Isak doesn’t stop on loudly whining as his dick is slowly entering Even, and Even shudders below him, the tears still flow down his eyes and his whimpers are getting louder as Isak’s is fully inside of him, his balls brush against Even’s skin and his chest is plastered to Even’s back.

“I’m not fucking you, baby, I’m going to make love to you” Isak blurts, and before Even can even react somehow, Isak starts to move. His hits  are deep and fast and unforgiving and his whimpers are right there in Even’s ear, his screams are getting louder and louder as his movements are getting faster, and soon Isak is almost shouting with Even, who’s already lost. And everything is too much, the pressure on Even's dick is too much yet just not enough. Isak didn’t touch his dick even once and it frustrates him so much that he might pass out if he’d come for the second time this evening untouched. And Isak isn’t nudging against that spot inside of Even, and it drives Even even more mad and he just doesn’t know what to do.

“Are you close?” Isak is whimpering into his ear between the little “ _huh, huh, huh”_ s that are leaving his lips, and Even’s is on the edge just from that, and he tries to nod and suddenly Isak’s dick is out of his hole and Isak is nudging at his shoulders to turn Even around to his back, and Even is so frustrated and horny that he simply obliges while Isak turns him around and settles himself between Even’s legs, Even’s dick in his hand and Isak's entrance is right there against it, and Even is crying as Isak is bottoming down, holding on the base of Even’s dick tightly to delay Even’s orgasm. And just like that, Isak is starting to ride him achingly slow, while he mewls and whimpers, and he leans forward to lean his forehead against Even’s, and they breath into each others’ mouths as Isak rides Even’s tired body, until Even can’t hold on anymore and he shoots into Isak’s eager hole with a loud scream of Isak's name, Isak is coming right after him, spilling on Even’s stomach.

And they murmur soft “I love you”s into each others’ mouth as they lazily kiss, Isak is drained against Even’s chest, Even’s loose dick still inside Isak’s hole.

“Baby...” Even whispers into Isak’s curls, his hand lazily brush Isak back

“I prepared myself while I rimmed you, Evy” Isak whispers back onto Even’s chest, knowing already what’s on Even’s mind as he peppers lazy kisses on Even’s skin.

“Fuck, I love you so much”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Any kind of recognition - kudos, bookmarks and comments - is highly appreciated <3


End file.
